


A Minor Revelation

by FoxofSpades



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxofSpades/pseuds/FoxofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" "A feeling like, oh, like the opposite of the feeling you're having when you say things like 'this feels spooky,'" said Aziraphale. "That's what I mean."</p>
<p>"I never say things like 'this feels spooky,'" said Crowley. "I'm all for spooky." </p>
<p>"A cherished feel," said Aziraphale desperately.</p>
<p>"Nope. Can't sense a thing," said Crowley with forced jolliness. "You're just oversensitive." "</p>
<p>-Good Omens, Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, p. 96</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Revelation

“Hey, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. Aziraphale looked up from his book.

“Yes, my dear?”

“You know, back last month,” the demon said, strolling nonchalantly over to where the angel was sitting. “With the apocalypse and all.”

“It would be hard to forget.”

“Yeah. Yeah, but you know when we were driving to the manor in Tadfield, before we ran into that witch?”

“Anathema.”

“What? Yeah, that one. And you said something about how the place felt like.”

Aziraphale looked up sharply and eyed Crowley.

“If I remember correctly, I said it felt loved,” he said. “And I then tried to explain to you how that feels, to no avail.”

“I was just wondering,” Crowley said, “About that feeling,”

“Love.”

“Yeah. Does it feel sort of… you know….” Crowley cast his gaze around and landed on Aziraphale’s cup. “Sort of like cocoa? Warmish, and nice, but sort of all over your chest. Is that it?”

Aziraphale put down his book.

“How else does it feel?” he asked gently. Crowley made an ambiguous gesture around his heart.

 “Look, it’s not… I mean… sort of comforting, I suppose. I like it.”

Aziraphale stood up, walked over to Crowley, and pulled him into a hug.

“That’s love, my dear. I’m very proud of you.”  

“Really? That’s love? Not all it’s cracked up to be, is it?  Hang on, is it supposed to kind of spread through your whole body? I’m going kind of tingly now, is that normal?”

Aziraphale pulled back and gave him a radiant grin.

“Sometimes,” he said. 


End file.
